Not that I even care
by ILoveTomFeltonSoMuch
Summary: Oh God, I was the most pathetic girl in school. I could feel moisture swelling in my eyes, but I fought the tears back. "What'd you think, Granger? Love your new house?" Malfoy sneered. "Haven't you hurt me enough?" I muttered and ran away. I hated him.
1. Chapter 1

**Not that I even care**

**A/N: Hey Dramione-lovers:) Here's a little something I wrote, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 1 _I hated him._**

**H/POV**

_Not that I even care, really, I thought to myself. It's just another stupid reason for students to kick back and relax – what's the big deal?_

_If it's not something big then why is this the only thing you have had on your mind for a whole week? _A voice in my head said peacefully.

_No, it's not!_ I thought defensively.

Not paying attention to things ahead, I bumped right into someone.

"Sorry," I muttered under my breath.

"Granger! Watch your bloody road!" A voice swore loudly.

Yeah I should have known. Malfoy.

"You stop talking to me like that! Show yourself some respect to the Head Girl!" I snapped, narrowing my eyes and bored into his silvery ones.

"Head Girl without a date – what's the point of being Head Girl?" He snorted and smirked at me.

"What's the point of having a date, if you're not Head Boy?" Angrily, I retorted, raising one arched eyebrow.

"What's the point of being Head Boy, when more people obey me than they do for you?" He snapped back, his silvery green Slytherin tie flashed across my eyes.

I glared at him.

"Stepped on your nerve, did I?" He threw back his head and laughed.

A sudden thrill went through my spine.

I felt the urge to laugh with him.

He stopped right when the corners of my mouth, unstoppably, started to twitch.

"So, Granger, better get yourself a date for the big day tomorrow," He smirked evilly at me, turned rather abruptly, and walked away.

I had the funny feeling of following him.

I stared at his slowly disappearing back and pressed a hand to my head.

Urgh, what a headcase.

All Ron could talk about was Lavender, pretty much like the case that all Harry could talk about was Ginny.

Seriously, just because Voldy died didn't mean all of us had to go and find love like we have to celebrate that it isn't yet the end of the world.

Yeah, Ron and I broke up a few months ago, right before new semester started in September; but it was okay, we were cool and were still best of friends. And Harry and Ginny practically stuck together the whole time after the war ended. And then Ron realized he still had feelings for Lavender, and now she called him "Won Won" again.

But it was okay. I wasn't a bit jealous of my two best friends. Because I was chosen as Head Girl, and I took my final exams in November, which was way earlier than all of those who went back to Hogwarts for the seventh year again, except for one person.

Draco Malfoy.

He took the exams early with me.

I scored all of my subjects with "Outstanding"s.

And he scored all of his subjects with "Outstanding"s, too.

I nearly _died_ when I heard that.

But basically I could have graduated four months ago, but I just wanted to spend more time at Hogwarts rather than started working at the Ministry – they have already secured a job vacancy for me - I received their owl the day I took my exams.

Thank God that Draco Malfoy _didn't_, as so I've heard.

So I was just hanging around – having lessons but not taking notes – really, there was nothing to do but mess around with friends.

"Lavender said she'd like to wear pink, which I totally agree, you know, it goes well with her cheeks…" Ron babbled on.

"And Ginny said she wasn't intending to go to the ball at all, she'd like to study for her exams ahead, which I totally agree…" Harry went on.

Someone get me out of here. Please.

"I'm going back to my dorm," I said loudly.

"… and did I tell you how nice she looks when she wore that dress-"

"…we decided to study Transfigurations first, and then we'll practice the Charms…"

"Bye, Ron. Bye, Harry."

Seriously they didn't even notice that I left. _Boys,_ I thought in dismay.

I left the Gryffindor common room and walked down the stairs to my own common room – the Head Girl's dorm, which was hidden behind a large painting of a moose.

"Password?" He whined.

"Polyjuice Potion." I replied and enter my dorm, which I had it all to myself.

It was a beautiful circular common room decorated with red and gold furniture, and up the wooden stairs led to my private bedroom. And over at the window showed the gorgeous grounds of Hogwarts, the forests and the lake and the-

"Hey Granger!" A boy's voice yelled at my door.

No one knew my dorm except for harry, Ron and the professors. But that didn't sound like my friends or teachers.

Oh wait, he called me Granger. Who else could it be?  
>"What do you want?" I yanked my door open.<p>

"Nice room. Just not as neat as my own one." He glanced around and snorted.

I groaned. "Get out of here,"

"Wait, Granger, I came here with a purpose."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, I came to see if you've got yourself a date yet, for the ball tomorrow." He said causally.

My mind instantly started to flood with questions – he came all the way from the dungeons just to ask me such a simple thing? And why did he care, anyway? It's not like he wanted to go with me, so why did he bother to ask such a thing? Now that I looked closer, he really was good-looking and probably the most attractive boy in school. Well I didn't have a date and that's real, but he just couldn't be trusted…

"And why do you care?" I answered in great caution.

"Just curious," he blinked.

I narrowed my eyes.

"What are you up to, Malfoy?

"Just want to ask if you'd like to-"

Oh my God, my heart just leaped out of my chest.

"-be the first Head Girl in Hogwarts not to have a date at the Yule Ball!"

"_What?_"

A group of Slytherin students suddenly jumped out from behind his back and all of them were snickering.

"Say Merlin's cheese!" Someone yelled and I was temporarily blinded by the vast amount of flashlights.

"_Malfoy!_"

But by the time my eyes recovered from the cameras' bright lights, all the Slytherins were already gone.

_There is nothing to worry about._ I told myself firmly.

I decided to run a nice hot bath and put on a happy mood before going downstairs for dinner. I washed my hair happily and hummed along a few tunes by my favorite singer Tom Felton **(A/N: lol here)** from my muggle ipad – yeah I broke the spell that forbade the functioning of muggle electronic devices – Bill taught me that, actually, so knowing a curse-breaker really wasn't a bad thing - and when Professor McGonagall knew that, she just rolled her eyes and said, "Have it your way, Miss Granger." and suppressed a smirk.

The bath was great and washed away my sorrow. Smiling to myself, I put on a nice T-shirt and shorts and headed out the door.

Just as I thought, the Slytherins were there for me – Draco Malfoy in the front, smirking wide.

"Here comes the bookish muggle-born!"

"Hey! Granger! Got your books ready for-" Blaise began and suddenly stopped.

"W-what the heck! Where've your books gone?" A Slytherin asked with his mouth hung open.

"What? No books? A-are you feeling sick today?" Another Slytherin stammered at my empty hands.

Malfoy was the last to recover from the shock. "H-huh?" was all he managed to say.

I looked up and smiled ever so pleasantly at his stunned expression, "Yeah, no books today. What's the surprise? I've finished my exams already, remember?"

"But this is just wrong!"

"What's wrong?"

"Fine. Now go and have dinner. We'll escort you." Malfoy said, dropping his astonishment.

"What're you up to, Malfoy?" I asked suspiciously.

"Oh nothing, just escorting the Gryffindor princess to dinner, anything wrong?"

"Save it," I frowned.

"Damn. Just walk. I'm so hungry."

"No." I halted. "You know what? You are plotting something against me. I'm not going to dinner anymore."

"Plot what, Granger? Walk."

Okay I was starving anyway.

"What're you up to?"

"Nothing," he casually pushed his hair back and gave me a killer-smile.

"Liar," I glared at him. "Bye, Malfoy." And I turned to walk away.

"Too late," He smirked. And suddenly all the Slytherins blocked my way back and pushed me into the Great Hall.

I dropped all my books when I caught sight of a large picture replacing the red Gryffindor cloth on the wall.

It was a picture of me, which the Slytherins took earlier today.  
>"<em>Bookish Head Girl without a date!<em>" were the words emblazoned across my chest. In the picture, I was blinking stupidly at the flashing camera and I looked… _dumb._

Apparently the professors and the Gryffindors still haven't arrived, so no one was there to stop the Slytherins. And the Hufflepuffs and the Ravenclaws didn't give a shit. (Yes, after all we've been through in the war! People these days were unbelievable) Malfoy has picked the perfect timing. The whole hall was laughing at me.

Oh God, I was the most pathetic girl in school.

I could feel moisture swelling in the eyes. But I fought the tears back.

"What'd you think, Granger? Love your new house?"

I didn't reply.

"Hey, Granger. Speechless?" Malfoy sneered.

"Haven't you hurt me enough?" I muttered and ran away back to my dorm before I lose my temper.

I hated him.

**A/N: REVIEW! Pretty please? I love you all :) x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: Hey thanks for the favourites n alerts n reviews I love you all! Anyway, here's chapter 2. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or A Very Potter Musical or whatsoever. Poor little me.**

**H/POV**

_Okay, this is it. I _have_ to find myself a date! _I thought angrily and slammed the door shut.

My heart sank as I wandered over to the bathroom, not sure what to do next.

I stared at my reflection in the mirror. I didn't look bad – my over-sized teeth had already been shrunk to normal sizes a few years ago, thanks to Malfoy; and my hair had gone from bushy to smooth curls, which made me look less bookish; I was rather thin and could use more cake, but Ginny assured me that my figure right now was just about as really nice, and that I didn't have the need to make it more curvy, like what Lavender did to attract her Won Won. My eyes were brown – except that they looked a bit too watery at the moment.

I slid down the wall and buried my head in my hands, tears finally falling off my eyes.

If my complexion was not the main problem, then what was it that have been keeping me away from boys?

_Books._

_Cleverness._

_Cautiousness._

_Bossiness._

_Okay, okay, I get it. I really have to let people know that I'm not _just_ about books. Okay. I'm on._

_You just wait, Malfoy, you just wait.  
><em>

* * *

><p>The next morning – yes it's the Yule Ball today – I entered the Great Hall wearing my tidy, white shirt, my red Gryffindor tie and my nice grey school skirt; I didn't wear my cardigan, and my hair was up into a nice curly ponytail.<p>

I put on a dazzling smile and walked over to the Slytherin table confidently as I spotted Draco Malfoy surrounded by his friends.

"Morning, Draco," I stood next to him and bent down to smile sweetly at him.

"What're you doing here?" Malfoy said, startled and suspicious.

"Oh, darling, aren't you going to say good morning to me?" I smiled wider.

"Uh… morning, Granger." He sounded a bit terrified by my passion now. Great.

"Good." Then I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, right in front of every Slytherin.

_Hmm, smooth and smellin' good._

All the jaws of the Slytherins dropped.

They all looked so shocked that I wanted to break into laughter. But I suppressed that, of course.

He wouldn't reject anything like that. No man on earth would.

"So," I sat down next to him, forcing all the Slytherins on my left to make room. "What's for breakfast?" I asked them casually, as if I had been having breakfast at the Slytherin table all my life.

"Uh… toast, I guess?" Malfoy seemed to be still in shock. "Whatcha doing? W-why are you sitting here?"

"What, Draco? I like sitting here; it's so-" I struggled to find the right word, "uh- warm."

"Warm?" He glared at me.

"Yeah, especially with _you_ around," I snuggled closer to him and touched the tip of his nose.

"Granger, what are you up to?" He leaned in and narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Blaise, tell him he's being naive!" I commanded.

"Yeah, Draco. Stop being stupid," Blaise stared at me and said dreamily.

"Heck! Can anyone tell me what's going on?" Malfoy growled.

"I have _no_ idea what you're talking about, Draco," I placed my head onto his muscular shoulder and closed my eyes blissfully.

He rolled his eyes and continued munching his toast. I smirked as he let me stay close to him.

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV (Draco here, for the first time! Sorry if I suck... I'm a girl so I don't have a clear idea of how boys' minds work)**

_I have always loved toasts._

Toasty, toasty, here I come; toasty, toasty, yum yum yum...

They tasted _so_ good. I took a massive bite of my toast and closed my eyes as I enjoyed the warmth of the melting butter, together with the sweetness of the honey syrup... Hmm, it felt like... Granger?

"Hey Draco, lend me your Potions' essay!" Blaise said.

Eww! I immediately eased that stupid, reckless thought about Granger. Luckily all my Slytherin friends didn't know what I was thinking about... or they'd freak out and avada kedavra me right away.

"Okay, help yourself." I replied, and threw Blaise my bag.

He missed it and my bag hit him right on the head.

"Dude, what's wrong with you?" I snickered.

Blaise was staring at the entrance of the Great Hall, and I realized that many of the Slytherin guys were following his example. I snorted and turned to see what's worth to be told by me to my father.

"Who's that girl?" Blaise asked, stunned.

"Dude, that's Granger! Duh." I glanced at Granger, who didn't wear her cardigan and pushed her hair into a ponytail.

"She... she looks great." Blaise said, still staring at her. All the guys around me nodded, speechless.

"What the heck! She's just her old self. Duh." I snorted. She's always been attractive. I didn't see any difference, really.

"Hey! Stop staring at her!" I suddenly found myself furious because of all male animals fixing their gaze on Granger.

"Oh God, she's coming this way!" Goyle blurted, all of a sudden.

"How do I look?" Blaise asked, grabbing a spoon desperately to see his own reflection.

"I think I can just faint." Crabbe said, and fainted.

"Guys... this is getting stupid..." I trailed off as Granger stopped next to me.

"Morning, Draco," She stood next to me and bent down to smile sweetly at me.

"What're you doing here?" I frowned.

"Oh, darling, aren't you going to say good morning to me?" she blinked. Oh my God, could she get any sweeter?

"Uh… morning, Granger." Did she eat something wrong? She's definitely out of her mind.

"Good." She came closer... closer... and kissed me on the cheek.

Did my life just flash before my eyes?

I felt like getting to my feet and doing a happy tap dance.

All the guys flashed dangerous glares at me with obvious jealousy.

"So, what's for breakfast?" She sat down next to me. I could feel the warmth of her body... she was sitting _so close._

"Uh… toast, I guess?" I said, recommending my favourite toast. "Whatcha doing? W-why are you sitting here?" I stuttered.

Hurt flashed across her eyes and I felt guilt swelling up my body.

"What, Draco? I like sitting here; it's so-uh- warm." She replied.

"Warm?"

"Yeah, especially with _you_ around," She tapped my nose. The last time someone got the nerve to tap my nose was when I was _five_. By my _mother_. Not even Pansy had the courage to do so.

"Granger, what are you up to?" I narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Something must be going on.

"Blaise, tell him he's being naive!" She turned to Blaise.

"Yeah, Draco. Stop being stupid," Blaise stared at her and said dreamily, like there was no tomorrow. I rolled my eyes.

"Heck! Can anyone tell me what's going on?" I growled. This might just be an evil Potter plan...

"I have _no_ idea what you're talking about, Draco," She smiled sweetly and I immdiately forgot every suspision I've held... she leaned closer... (Oh my God, I know right!)... and rested her head on my shoulder.

MY SHOULDERS WERE THE LUCKIEST SHOULDERS IN THE HISTORY OF LUCKY SHOULDERS.

I rolled my eyes again, munching my yummy toast and secretly enjoying her presence.

**(A/N: Sorry I have to repeat the scene with Draco's POV... it's necessary coz I've got to let you know how he felt! Thanks for your patience. On with the story...)**

* * *

><p><strong>HPOV (Back to Hermione... Phew, it's easier to think like a girl)**

"Granger, you have to stop tracking me!" Malfoy said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I blinked.

It was after breakfast. He yelled at me when I started to follow him back to his common room.

"Get back to your own dorm! Go to your classes!"

"I don't have any classes. I've finished all of them. And so have you." I said calmly, reaching for his hand. He shook my hand off at once, so I grabbed his arm instead.

"Oh shoot, what do you _want?_" He surrendered.

"I want to visit _your _common room," I said gleefully.

"Oh shit. Fine."

* * *

><p><strong>Still HPOV**

Really, what's the point of being a Head Girl while all the Slytherins already owned everything that a Head Girl dorm did?

"That's _your_ room?"

"Told you it's nicer than yours," He snickered.

I plopped myself down onto a dark green couch and patted the seat next to me.

"Sit down."

"What?" _Now_ he looked truly frightened, and turned to leave.

But I reached up and pulled him down onto the couch anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay that's it for this chapter:) lol guess what's gonna happen next? Review if you will! Do let me know how you feel about my story:D Do you guys think it's a bit too long for a chapter? Anyway thanks for reading and have a good day, y'all!  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: Thanks for reading. I know that I've just updated chapter 2... but I just can't resist to publish the next chapter! So here's chapter 3! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or Disney.**

**H/POV**

He looked so freaked out that I wanted to laugh out loud. My plan was going_ swimmingly._

"Don't be scared... I'm not gonna hurt you." I whispered.

"Granger," He swallowed.

"Yeah?"

"Stay. Away. From. Me." He said clearly, word by word.

Shit. "Noooo! I can't _be_ without you!" I wailed.

"Are you sick or something?" He frowned, placing the hand on my forehead. I leaned in eagerly and nodded.

"Yeah... I'm having a fever... over _you._" I whispered under my breath.

"Look, maybe you should go to Madam Pomfrey. I think you've drunk some kind of love potion or something." Draco pushed my head away and I landed with my back onto the couch.

_This's getting difficult... _I thought in frustration. "Maybe you should take me there," I said, suddenly thought of a way out.

"Why should I? Don't you have legs?" He snorted, stood up and started to walk away.

I got up immediately and threw myself at him, wrapping my arms around his neck from the back.

"Be-because..." I thought, hard. "Uh- Because I _need_ you! Don't you see it?" I said, my face touching tightly against his warm back.

To my extreme surprise, Draco untangled himself from me and simply said, "Get off, Granger."

You made me do this. I didn't want to... Time to pull out the big guns, namely, the fainting-card.

I simply closed my eyes and fell onto the ground.

Ouch. Shit. It hurt! Now I _really_ needed to get to the hospital wing.

"Oh dear, Granger!" I felt him touch my face. "Hey!"

_Slap! _I felt a pang of pain across my left cheek.

Did he just _slap_ me?

"Wake up! Granger!" He shook my shoulders.

Then my eyes flew open involuntarily when I suddenly felt something against my chest.

I looked down to see a blond head.

He was pressing his ear against my heart, listening to see if it's working.

I sighed in relief and went back to my phoney-faint.

"Okay, not dead yet..." He muttered.

Really. Pressing your ear to a girl's heart, then the only thing you said was _"not dead yet"?_ Brilliant. My plan was totally going to fail.

Then I fet his hands around my body, and suddenly I was in mid-air. He has lifted me up. He has placed an arm under the crook of my legs, and the other under my mid-side. I blushed when his hand touched a bit of the side of my right breast.

He seemed to have noticed where he has placed his hand too, as he immdiately adjusted my body's position so that his arm was clutching to my shoulder instead.

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV (Here's Draco again. Don't hate me if it sucks. I've told you that I'm a girl, you see)**

_She's f*cking following me around! Just wait 'till my father hears about this. He's so gonna disown me._

I honestly didn't have a clear idea of what's going on... all I knew was that I was having these butterflies in my tummy when she was seducing me on the couch and hugging me from the back... oh, and now she has passed out on my floor.

I slapped her face without thinking. That's what my father did to the house elves when they passed out... well, if Granger really was fainted, she wouldn't have felt the slap anyway... I was just trying to get her to wake up...

"Wake up! Granger!" I shook her. Okay, maybe she wasn't lying when she said she was having a fever...

Anway I couldn't let her lie on the ground like that... so I scooped her up into my arms, carefully adjusting her body so I wasn't touching anything that I wasn't supposed to touch. Then I walked out of the dorm, and out of the Slytherin common room.

I kept on thinking on my way down to the hospital wing. _I put her through hell yesterday... And her tears were just... tearing my heart into pieces. Why was she being so good to me suddenly? It still might be a prank or a joke of Potter... but... her smile's so genuine! Who can say no to a smile like that? Sure I've been crushing on her since second year... but, that's just impossible for her to hit on me like this! I mean, my aunt's just tortured earlier this year! She should be hating me to the core! And let alone all the things I've said and done to her in the past seven years... Oh God, she's not going to fall for me. Ever. So I can't let my guard down. I _have_ to keep my mean-mask on. For the rest of my life. There is just no way back._

I've arrived at the hospital wing just when I made up my mind about Granger.

* * *

><p><strong>HPOV (Back to Hermione, yay I'm thinking like a girl again!)**

I felt like a princess.

I wished this "carriage ride" would just last forever; I was enjoying every second of it. I felt like the Sleeping Beauty from Disney! And Draco, the prince, had just saved me from the fierce dragon. Oh, and who knew he was such a gentleman? He didn't take _any_ advantage of me when he could have done so!

_I think my heart just _melted.

_Shit, Hermione, what were you thinking? Your plan!_ A voice yelled in my head.

Ooops. Oh, right. Sorry. No princess fantasy.

His footsteps stopped. "Madam Pomfrey?" He called, and I heard a door open.

"Oh, Mr Malfoy? What happened?"

"Uh- it's hard to explain... But I think Hermione's not feeling well. She fainted," Draco answered. "And," He lowered to his voice to a whisper. "I think she might have had some love potion."

"Oh, I see. Well, place her down here."

I felt myself being lowered onto a soft bed. My body was silently weeping goodbye to Draco's arms.

"She was being weird all morning. I've never seen her like this." Draco said.

"Okay... let me see... _Enervate." _Madam Pomfrey said. And my eyelids were suddenly forced open. I saw an anxious Draco Malfoy and a curious Madam Pomfrey staring down at me.

"How are you feeling, dear?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Great!" I beamed at Draco.

"Okay, she's definitely under a love potion." Madam Pomfrey concluded shortly.

"Uh-no!" Okay, I didn't see that coming. I had to think of something... "Why would you think that?" I blurted out, feeling silly.

"Dear, you're under a love potion. You're not supposed to be aware of that." Madam Pomfrey said patiently.

"No, I'm not!"

"Anyway," She flicked her wand and a bottle filled with glossy red potion flew to her waiting hand. "Here's the antidote. Drink it and you'll be back to normal."

"No! I didn't drink a love potion!" I denied. _Think of something, Hermione! Tell the truth that this was a part of my plan? Or just lie?_

"Here, here, open your mouth," Madam Pomfrey said.

Suddenly, Neville came bursting into the hospital wing.

"Madam Pomfrey! Big chaos in the Potions classroom! I accidentally spilled all my potions onto the ground and... well... let's say the whole class's affected..." He panted.

"Alright, alright! Lead the way, my boy!" Madam Pomfrey thrusted the antidote into Draco's hands and hurried out of the hospital wing after Neville.

I glared at Draco.

"Don't even _think_ that I'll drink it."

"Oh yes, you will." He smirked, and pulled the wooden cap open.

"Ha!" I snorted.

And all of a sudden, he grabbed both my hands with one hand, and thrusted the potion into my mouth using another hand.

"Oh! Ow! No-" I resisted but failed - he was way stronger than me. The glossy red antidote gobbled down my throat as I gagged and coughed, losing my breath.

_Oh, no._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tell me what you think! *Sing-song* Reviews will be appreciated as always! Again, thanks for reading my story:) Good day to you all.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: It's been a year I know. I'm sorry I didn't update. Anyway, here you go chapter four!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**H/POV**

What. The. Hell. It tasted awful. I couldn't believe he made me drink it.

Wait, I can't see.

Hey, who turned the lights off?

Really, no kidding! This potion…

"Hey!" I yelled.

"Back to normal?" I heard Malfoy's voice.

"NO! I CAN'T F**KING SEE!" I blinked a few times and stared into vast darkness.

"See what?"

Crap, I felt like smacking his dimwit head.

"I'VE GONE BLIND!" I screamed, waving my arms in front of me, trying to at least reach him.

"Blind? Don't mock me, Granger. First the love potion, now playing blind?" He gave a snort. "I'm not buying any of that. Nobody treats a Malfoy like a fool." He even swatted my hands away from him.

Losing the only thing I could hold onto, I fell forward and nearly landed on him. He gave me a slight push and I flopped back onto the bed, my head landing on my pillow.

Hot, burning moisture filled my eyes as a result of his rude actions; however, not wishing to allow anyone, especially Malfoy, to see my weakness, I held back my tears as hard as I could. Tentatively, I put one foot onto the ground, and slowly placed the other. With a constant fear of bumping into anything, I put my hands in front of me protectively as I took a few unstable steps. _What if I stayed this way forever?_ I suddenly panicked, and I felt my eyes getting moist again. _Gotta find Harry, gotta find Harry…_

"Hey, where're you going?" That annoying git called from behind me.

"Mind your own business!" I turned to his direction and snarled.

"What's wrong with your eyes?" He came over and caught my arm.

"Go away!"

"How many fingers?" I could feel a wave in front of my face, but I couldn't see.

"Let go!" I struggled in his strong hold.

"Answer me!" He commanded, gripping me harder.

And in one sudden moment I was overwhelmed – overwhelmed by everything that's happened. From his jokes and pranks, to my plan to take revenge, and to the big trouble I eventually got myself into. So much for being the smartest witch of her year; so much for being the smart Hermione Granger; so much for being a Gryffindor lioness.

"Did you hear me?" Malfoy's bossy voice pulled me back from my bitter remorse.

"I don't know, okay? I don't know!" I shouted and pulled my arm out with all my might, losing my balance and hitting the ground as a result.

Suddenly I couldn't take it any longer, and finally I let my tears fall – Not only because of the sudden blindness, but also because I did it again – I failed to conceal the weak, crumpled, and shameful side of mine. And there I sat and wept, curling myself into a small ball. So much for my Gryffindor glory… now it's all history. I'd probably be elected as the weakest Gryffindor in the history of weak Gryffindors. No, no, actually I'm the _only_ weak Gryffindor – Gryffindors were never weak – I'd be the only exceptional, pathetic case.

A hand was patting me on the back awkwardly.

"Uh– I'll get Madame Pomfrey. You wait here, alright?" His footsteps echoed down the corridor– I was finally alone.

Slowly I got on all fours and crawled on the floor, keeping one hand held out in case of any barriers in front of me. Being closer to the ground did make me feel more secure. I crawled a bit, slowly, heading towards a direction where Malfoy's footsteps left. Just when I thought it was safe enough to stand up, I bumped into a cupboard and hit my forehead.

"Ow!"

Then came the crashing sound of bottles hitting the ground and breaking into pieces.

_Uh-oh._

I stood there helplessly, having no idea where to hide, and within a split-second I felt the enormous, heavy cupboard came crashing on me – I hit the ground heavily headfirst, the cupboard forcing my body onto the broken glass pieces of the bottles, then an awful, revolting pain shot through my body. I tried to call for help but my throat suddenly went dry. The last thing I heard was someone calling my last name…

**D/POV**

I couldn't believe she was blind. Guess she wasn't faking it, what with the lost, vacant look in her eyes – like big crystal balls without a soul. Anyway, I ran around the whole school for Madame Pomfrey but that woman was nowhere to be seen.

I glanced down at my watch. Astronomy's starting in five minutes. Not a class I'd like to miss. I frantically looked around and found myself standing at the entrance of the Great Hall. I started to go towards the stairs in the West Wing leading to the Astronomy Tower, and halted suddenly.

I looked down at my watch again, and abruptly turned around and ran down the hallway to the Hospital Wing. Damn, not that I even care!

And boy was I glad that I let my conscious drive me.

**H/POV**

The first thing that popped up my mind when I came to consciousness was that my head hurt like hell, and I mean it.

I opened my eyes. Once again, I stared into the vast unknown of blindness. Hot tears ran down my face without warning.

"Granger," someone called.

I sat up and turned my head to the voice's direction.

"Don't move around, dear, you hit your head badly." Another familiar voice rang. Madame Pomfrey, at last.

"Madame Pomfrey!" I whipped my head my head around and cried. "What's going on with my eyes?"

"Your eyes? It's all the other places of your body you should be worrying about! You have a broken arm and many blisters! But your blindness is temporary, and about that I must strictly warn you never to drink any potion with improper use. It is with great astonishment when I discovered you drank the potion I gave you even though you were under no such love spell! I don't think it is my responsibility to teach you not to mess with, or abuse any resources of the hospital wing! As a prefect, you should have known better, Miss Granger!" I have never heard Madame Pomfrey snap at a student that way. In my mind, she has always been the kind nurse that healed Harry and the rest of the Quidditch Team with care and tenderness. My tears gathered in my eyes again when I thought of how disappointed she must be.

"It wasn't me, Madame Pomfrey! It was Malfoy!" I stabbed a finger from my good arm in Malfoy's direction.

"What? You were the one who _acted_ like you were under a spell!" Malfoy yelled.

"He did it! He made me drink the potion! It was some lousy, low trick that he played on me!" Forcing the blame on him and making every accuse look real, my insides were boiling with happiness.

"Well, that wasn't very nice of you, Mr Malfoy!" Madame Pomfrey scolded Malfoy angrily. "Miss Granger's blindness will last for at least a month, and from now on until her sight has perfectly recovered, I guess she is no one but your responsibility!"

"What the-" He swore.

"And no swearing in the hospital wing!" With that, I heard Madame Pomfrey left, and slammed her office door with a bang.

"This is all your fault, Granger." Malfoy snarled when the coast was clear, and I felt the edge of my bed sank.

"Get off my bed, you filthy, no-good animal! It's your fault I got blind! How am I supposed to do my homework now?" I covered my face with my hands.

"Sheesh, Granger! Can you just take your mind off from studying for a while? When I found you, you were trapped under that damn cupboard and all kinds of disgusting-looking potions! Plus the f**king glass pieces! And you're still thinking of homework? Get a life!" He snapped.

"Oh, yeah? And what about you? Bullying is a kind of life, then? I'd rather graduate smart than go to jail sassy!" I retorted furiously, and pulled the covers over my head. Not that I even care.

**A/N: Review and butterbeer's on me!**


End file.
